A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 22 - Catelyn II
Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully erreicht als Botin ihres Sohnes Robb Stark Bitterbrück, wo sie mit König Renly Baratheon verhandeln soll. Es findet gerade ein Buhurt statt. Nach dem Kampf wird dem Champion Brienne von Tarth deren Bitte gewährt, ein Mitglied von Renlys Regenbogengarde zu werden. Am Abend nimmt Catelyn an einem Fest teil und trifft sich mit Renly unter vier Augen. Er fordert, dass Robb sich ihm beugen muss. Dann erreicht ihn die Nachricht, dass König Stannis Baratheon Sturmkap belagert. Synopsis Die Morgendämmerung weckt Catelyn Tully und reißt sie aus glücklichen Träumen über ihre Familie. Sie ist müde vom Reiten, vom Schmerz und von der Pflicht, aber sie weiß auch, dass sie es sich jetzt nicht erlauben kann, Schwäche zu zeigen. Sie haben mittlerweile den Fluss Mander erreicht. Vor dem Zelt befinden sich Shadd und Ser Wendel Manderly, die zwar gute und treue Männer sind, die sie aber trotzdem über hat. Als sie sie bemerken, fragt Ser Wendel, ob er eine Wachtel schießen soll, die sie dann zu dem Haferbrei essen könnten, den Shadd gerade zubereitet, aber Catelyn genügen Brei und Brot, da sie noch viele Meilen vor sich haben. Die Gruppe um Catelyn beinhaltet zwanzig von Robbs besten Männern aus Winterfell und fünf Adelige, unter denen sich neben Ser Wendel Ser Perwyn Frey, Lucas Schwarzhain und Robin Flint befinden, um den Verhandlungen mit König Renly Baratheon Gewicht zu verleihen. Sie meiden Städte und Burgen, doch sind sie schon einigen Banden mit gepanzerten Kriegern begegnet und haben am Horizont Rauch gesehen. Nach der Überquerung des Schwarzwassers hatten sie dann keine Spuren des Kriegs mehr gesehen. Es ist eine Mission, die Catelyn nicht gewollt hat, denn sie wäre lieber bei ihrem sterbenden Vater Hoster Tully geblieben, aber Robb bestand darauf, dass er niemanden anderes für diese Mission habe: Lord Hoster Tully ist zu krank und er braucht Ser Brynden Tully, um seine Kundschafter anzuführen und Ser Edmure Tully, um Schnellwasser zu halten, während er weitermarschiert. Catelyn war darüber verwundert gewesen, dass Robb irgendwohin marschieren wollte, aber er erwiderte, dass er nicht weiter warten könne, weil es dann so aussähe, als hätte er Angst und weil seine Vasallen dann unruhig werden würden, weil sie in die Heimat zurückkehren wollen, besonders, seit Catelyns Schwester Lysa Tully nicht auf ihre Hilfsgesuche antwortet. Catelyn fürchtete, dass Robb in Lord Tywin Lennisters Hände spielen will und auf Harrenhal marschieren will, aber Robb erwidert, dass er nichts von Harrenhal gesagt habe. Catelyn lächelt über Robbs Versuch, sie mit der Aussicht zu locken, den Großjon an ihrer Statt zu schicken, weil sie weiß, wie wenig geeignet der aufbrausende Mann für solch schwierigen Verhandlungen wäre. Bevor sie in den Süden loszog, schrieb sie Bran und Rickon einen Brief und besuchte ihren Vater, der sie aber für ihre Mutter hielt. Einen halben Tagesritt von Renlys Lager entfernt werden sie bei einer Windmühle entdeckt und von Ser Kolja von Grünteichen mit 20 Soldaten gestellt. Als Catelyn verkündet, dass sie eine Gesandte des Königs des Nordens sei, besteht Ser Kolja darauf, dass Renly der König von allen Sieben Königslanden sei und bestimmt höflich, dass er sie und ihre Gruppe zu Renlys Lager bei Bitterbrück eskortiert, dem Ort, wo die Rosenstraße den Mander überquert. Das Lager ist riesig, da Renly fast die gesamte Ritterschaft des Südens hinter sich weiß. Tausende Lagerfeuer vernebeln die Luft und eine Vielzahl von Banners wehen in einem Wald von Stangen. Große Belagerungsmaschinen wie Katapulte und Rammen stehen entlang der Straße, Zelte und Pavillons sind in der Landschaft verteilt, und der ganze Platz berstet vor Menschen. Überall sieht Catelyn die goldene Rose von Haus Tyrell aus Rosengarten und auf der anderen Seite des Flusses haben Renly und die Lord der Sturmlande ihre eigenen Banner aufgestellt. Catelyn erkennt viele Wappen von Häusern, die Renly zum König machen wollen: den Fuchs und die Blumen von Haus Florent, die roten grünen Äpfel der Fossoweys, den schreitenden Jäger von Haus Tarly, die Eichenblätter von Haus Eichenherz, die Kraniche von Haus Kranich, die Schmetterlinge von Haus Mullendor. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses erkennt sie die Nachtigallen von Bryk Caron, die Federkiele von Haus Fünfrosen und die Meeresschildkröte von Haus Estermont. Aber auf jedes Wappen, das sie kennt, kommen ein Dutzend, die sie noch nie gesehen hat, von den kleineren Lords, dazu kommen kleine Ritter und Heckenritter, die Renlys Anspruch unterstützen. Dann sehen sie die größte Fahne, die Catelyn je gesehen hat: sie schimmert golden und trägt den gekrönten Hirschen der Baratheons. Als wie weiter an den Pavillons vorbeireiten, entdecken sie einen Buhurt, der vor den steinernen Mauer einer kleinen Burg stattfindet, und bei dem Hunderte zuschauen. Das Ende des Kampfes scheint nahe zu sein, und auf dem Boden liegen Lanzenreste, wahrscheinlich vom gestrigen Tag. Nur noch etwa 20 Ritter sitzen auf ihren Pferden. In dieser Menge voranzukommen, erweist sich als schwierig, und so schlägt Ser Kolja vor, Catelyn allein zu König Renly zu bringen. Ein Beifallssturm erhebt sich, als ein großer Ritter aus dem Haus Tarth gerade den Roten Ronnet Connington aus dem Sattel wirft. Ein weiterer Ritter fällt mit seinem Pferd und beide verletzen sich schwer. Catelyn wundert sich über den Wahnsinn, der hier vorgeht: es scheint, als würde Renly Krieg spielen, anstatt die Sache ernst zu nehmen, obwohl auf allen Seiten Feinde lauern. Unter den Lords und Ladys auf der Galerie entdeckt Catelyn den dicken und roten Lord Mathis Esch, in der Reihe unter ihr die grazile Lady Arwyn Eichenherz und der tödliche Lord Randyll Tarly, dessen Großschwert Herzbann hinter seinem Stuhl aufragt. Andere kennt sie nur vom Wappen her oder überhaupt nicht. In der Mitte der Galerie sitzt wie ein Gespenst König Renly Baratheon, neben ihm seine junge Frau Margaery Tyrell..The handsome King Renly sits in their midst, looking like a youthful ghost of his brother Robert and laughing with his young queen Margaery Tyrell, a girl of Robb's age with a shy smile and curly brown hair. Catelyn knows their marriage is the mortar of the great southron alliance, and the rose sigil and green-and-gold colors of House Tyrell are prominent in Renly's slender crown and velvet tunic. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Quelle *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/A_Clash_of_Kings-Chapter_22 *http://towerofthehand.com/books/102/023/index.html Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Kategorie:Kaptel, die in Bitterbrück spielen Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Flusslanden spielen